earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathura
When the A.S.H.E.S. that caused all the mutated flora and fauna around Enterra, an unintended side effect occurred to cause unforeseen distress among its people. In the first few years following the Awakening, genius biogenetic scientist Kiga Isley was tasked with the mission to solve the unexpected and grievous problem that humanity now faced on Enterra - notably, the inability to procreate. Not only were the A.S.H.E.S. devastating to plants, but they would destroy the human fetus still in the womb of the mother. It was so virulent that creating a sterile medium was impossible. Years passed with little progress, and Continoma placed the project on the back burner, deeming it as "low priority" for the time being. Dissatisfied with the decision, but also faced with no funding, Kiga Isley and his associates began to withdraw equipment and facilities and routed them towards outlying tech facilities, preparing to leave Continoma. In the midst of the turbulence separating Noir from Continoma, Isley took the opportunity to also depart, and with his supporters created the Nathura society. Procreation wasn't the only thing Isley had in mind upon his departure. He and his followers had a radical vision of humanity cohabitating in harmony with nature, with minimum impact on it. Eventually his idea progressed to the point he became completely convinced that the only way for his ideal to exist would be to alter humanity itself and create a fusion between human and plant. It is believed by many that his wife and fellow scientist Nora had a great deal of influence on this altered way of thinking, as she was the lead researcher of this new "man-plant" hybrid. If they succeeded the new type of man would be able to live in harmony with nature and procreate too, a lofty goal. A certain portion of Nathura's leading scientists disagreed with this course of action, but Isley had all the authority at the time and a great deal of support from many others. It was enough to keep going. The project proceeded. When the time of the final experiment came, Kiga and his selected associates departed to a remote facility to perform the first fusion. At the same time, an anonymous high ranking scientist contacted SVS and gave them the coordinates of the experiment's location. The enemy was within, but for those living within the Nathura ranks, it was understandable. It was not power or money that led to such decision, but pure principle - many Nathura held fast to the belief that society can live in harmony with nature but without paying the price of mankind's humanity sacrificed. Only Kiga returned half dead from the facility, the experiment a failure. He had also lost his wife and along with it, a great portion of her research. To this day and despite these setbacks, he refuses to give up and works every day to accomplish his goals once more. Despite these disagreements within the Nathura, Isley still commands a great deal of respect and has followers who believe as he does. Due to his agenda, Kiga does not engage extensively in the political struggles on Enterra. Blaming the outside world for destroying his dream and life, Kiga and his community seek haven in their own unique habitat with their own rules. The home of Nathura is unique artificial ecosystem, serving as both testing grounds and self-sustaining city for the scientists of Nathura. Some of the artifacts of their research are a unique fusion of technology and biology, mechanical parts growing from body flesh and vice versa. Others are bio-engineered creatures and plants, serving certain purpose in the complex metabolism of the habitat. What is even more bizarre - Nathura have left their creations with the option to mutate and fit more perfectly into their roles, and even serving new ones. To the outlander, the habitat seems as bizarre and alien as its inhabitants, revealing its beauty and harmony only to the open-minded.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=3625.0